Walls Up
by PJOcouplesfan0818
Summary: Annabeth's always kept everyone at an arm's distance. But when the biggest jerk she's ever met manages to worm his way into her heart... and shatters it, will she be able to rebuild the walls she's worked so hard to put up in the first place?
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV:

_Beep! _

_Beep!_

_Beep! _

That was the last straw. I took my alarm clock and threw it against the wall. _Oh well,_ I thought. _I'll just buy another one._

"Annabeth! Time for school! You don't want to be late for your first day do you?" My dad yelled from the kitchen.

"Of course not!" I yelled back, my answer filled with sarcasm.

I put on my regular everyday outfit. A pair of gray sweatpants and a blue tank top covered by my white v-neck. I sighed. Today was my first day at my new school. Goode High or something like that. Stupid name right? I sighed again and went downstairs to eat some breakfast.

"Can you call your brothers, Annabeth?" My step-mother asked me.

"Sure. BOBBY! MATT! GET YOUR LAZY BUTTS DOWN HERE AND EAT BREAKFAST!" A triumphant smile appeared on my face. "All done."

She merely rolled her eyes.

As my idiot step-brothers came falling down the stairs, I grabbed my backpack and made sure my reading book was in there. I received a series of "Good luck" after telling my family I was leaving. As I stepped out of the house, I brought my leg to the other side of my black Kawasaki, kicked it to life, and made my way to my new school.

When I arrived at Goode High, I got off my motorcycle and entered the school. The school and the people in it were _really_ different from what I was used to. Everything was painted white. Even the lockers! The guys here were dressed as football players, basketball players, or just your average "high school boy" look. As for the girls, let's just say, their clothes were three sizes too small for them and they look like clowns with the amount of makeup they've got on.

I was looking down at my schedule and suddenly, I was on the floor on top of a guy with my papers falling around. Probably his. He opened his eyes and they were sea-green and his hair was a messy jet black. Huh. Never seen anything like that before. I got off and grabbed my backpack since it came off my arm. The guy under gathered his papers, grabbed his backpack, got up and walked away.

"You could at least watch where you're going!" I yelled after him. All he was just ignored me and kept on walking. What a jerk. At least there weren't that many people in the hallways. I really don't want to be embarrassed on first day. As I was walking through halls to get to my first class, people started piling up. The bell rang by the time I got to my first class: English.

Almost everyone was sitting down except for me. I walked to the front of the class to the teacher.

"Ah. You must be the new student. Annabeth Chase. Correct?"

"Yes."

"My name is Mr. Blofis. You can sit next to Ms. Rachel Dare."

A/N: Hey guys! So this is my first fanfic, and I'd love to hear your thoughts on it. Love it? Hate it? Continue? Stop it? Whatever it is(: Also, constructive criticism is always allowed. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

She raised her hand lazily. I walked to where this Dare person was. She looked at me from head to toe and wrinkled her nose in disgust. I narrowed my eyes at her but said nothing. I felt everyone staring at me but I just ignored them. _Shouldn't they be paying to the teacher, _I thought. _Jeez, haven't you guys ever heard staring is rude?_

That was basically how all of my other classes were. I would always sit next to a girl who looked at like I was some kind of pest, and because of that person, the rest of the class would be looking at me the same way.

I sighed in relief when the lunch bell rang. I was starving. _Good thing I brought my own lunch._

On other people's trays was a pile of brown and yellow goo. While for me, I had a salad, a ham and cheese sandwich, and bottled water. The nearest table by the cafeteria door happened to be vacant and the cleanest one there. As I set my stuff down and took my reading book out, I sat on the table top and opened my book. All of a sudden I heard whispering and heads bent close together. They were saying things like "What is she doing sitting there?" and "She is going to be in so much trouble."_ What the hell are they talking about? _

The whispers stopped as soon as the cafeteria doors opened. I heard footsteps coming my way but just ignored them and kept reading my book.

"You do know you are sitting _our_ table, don't you?" A deep voice asked me.

"You do know that there are _other _tables, don't you?" I replied back as I set my book down.

He had three other guys behind him. I got a good look this guy. He seemed really familiar. Black hair, olive coloredskin, black clothes, but I know I've seen that pair of eyes on only one person. Wait a minute...

"Nico? Nico Di Angelo?"

"No way! Annabeth Chase?"

I got off the table and hugged him; felt him wrap his arms around my waist. I heard gasps. _What NOW?_

"How you been?" Nico asked.

I was going to answer, but then I noticed the whole lunchroom staring at us. Nico must've noticed because he turned to them and said, "As you were." Like he was a general in the army and the other students were his soldiers.

"So Annabeth... these are my friends, Grover Underwood, Ben Fuller, and Percy Jackson."

"Hi." They all looked like nice people. The weird thing was that Jackson looked familiar. Hold on...

"Wait a minute, you're the guy who ran into me this morning and then left without apologizing."

"Your point?" _Was he serious?_

"My point is-" but Nico cut me off.

"Calm down Chase," he whispered.

_Who does this Jackson kid think he is? It's only two words: I'm sorry. He's obviously never said it before. Thinking he can just do whatever he wants. I'll show him to knock me over and not apologize. _Then I noticed I still had my water bottle. I quickly opened it up and poured everything in the bottle on Percy. I swear on my life I saw everyone's jaws drop.

"There's my point."

"What the HELL is your problem?" By now, he's stood up, his chair about a foot behind him, and water trickling down from his hair and face to his shirt.

"Right now, YOU!"

I grabbed my stuff and walked out of the cafeteria.

What a wonderful first day, don't cha think?

A/N: Hey guys. Hope you liked this chapter. Review and tell me what you think about it. And as always constructive criticism allowed!


	3. Chapter 3

I walked out of the lunch room and headed to locker for my next class. People were walking around the hallways also getting ready for there next class. I got my stuff and while I was walking, guess who walked in front me. That's right, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. For some reason, she looked pissed.

"Do you have any idea what you just did there in the lunch room?" she asked furiously.

"Um. Yeah. I poured water on some kid's head." I replied as I walked passed her.

I heard her heels clicking and she appeared in front of me again.

"That was not just some "kid's" head. That was _Percy Jackson_ that you poured water on." she said as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Is that suppose to mean something to me? You act like he's some superstar or something."

"Yes it should and because he _is _like a superstar. He's voted the most hottest guy in school."

"How the _hell_ did that happen?"

She rolled her eyes at me and was about to say something when the bell rang and all the kids started piling up in the hallways again.

"Well, I would really like to continue this chat-"my voice filled with sarcasm, "but I have to get going to class. Don't want to be late." I said.

I sighed in relief as I walked away. My next class was history. Walking in the classroom was not what I expected. All the girls in the class were glaring at while all the guys were smiling. Good thing the teacher didn't assign my seat. I walked around the room trying to find a seat and find one next to a good looking guy. He had tan skin, black hair, brown hair and was wearing as football jacket. I sat down and he noticed my presence. He turned his head my way and was about to introduce himself when I beat him to it.

"I'm Annabeth Chase." I introduced myself.

"You're the new girl, right?" he asked.

I simply nodded.

"That was brave of you to pour on Jackson's head. I wish I did that."

"You got issues with him or something?" I asked.

"You don't even the half of it." he answered.

I was starting to actually like this guy.

"Really? Hmm... I bet we could be really good friends.

He put two thumbs up.

"I didn't quite catch your name." I said

"Ethan. Ethan Nakumara." he introduced himself.

A/N: I don't remember how to spell his last name so I'm sorry if I spelled it wrong. Don't forget to review! Love? Hate? Stop? Continue? Tell me what you think. If you want me to continue it, I'll try posting up the next chapter next week. Thanks for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, _Ethan_, I'm glad I got to meet you." I mentioned.

"Likewise," he replied with a smile.

"So? What's the issues with _Percy Jackson?" _I said his name with disgust.

He chuckled. "I'm not sure if I should tell. It's really personal and I _just_ met you today."

"So? Tell me anyways," I persisted.

He hesitated, but finally sighed and when he was about to talk, the teacher, Mr. Bane interrupted.

"Class, as you know, we have a new student with us." He said. "Ms. Chase, raise your hand please."

The class kept looking around until I raised my hand. The whole class was staring at me, and I can tell you the guys in my class were_ not_ looking at my face, although the girls of the class were just downright glaring at me. I dropped my hand and returned my attention to the teacher and so did all the other students.

"Now class, today we are learning about…" the teacher as he droned on.

"So, what were you going to say?" I whispered to Ethan.

"I'll tell you tomorrow at lunch." He replied.

I frowned. I was going to push the subject, but the teacher kept looking at me. Besides, Ethan was right. I just met him today. Maybe, when we get to know each other better he'll tell me. But for now, I'll just _start out by being just someone to talk to. _

After school, I walked out and headed to my Kawasaki. I got there, and a bunch guys were crowding over it, including Nico and his friends, especially that stupid _Percy Jackson._

"Beat it losers!" I yelled as I shoved my through them and finally got to my motorcycle.

"What the _hell_ are _you _doing here?" asked the very one and only Percy Jackson.

"Why the_ hell _do _you _care?" I spat back.

"Well, excuse me for admiring a sweet ride."

"Admire faster will you? I want to go home." I said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" a random jock said.

"This-" I said as pointed to my motorcycle, "-is my ride."

"You're lying. There no way in _hell _that's yours." He said unfathomably.

"There isn't?" I said while pulling out my keys, hanging it in front of his eyes with a smug smile plastered on my face.

It silent until Nico spoke up.

"Damn Chase, I knew you've always wanted one, but I never knew you would actually get." He chuckled out.

"It was a surprise for me too. I got it for my sixteenth birthday. My dad said him and my mom got it before she…" I left my sentence hanging, while trying to fight my tears from spilling down my cheeks.

I put on a fake smile before my tears can spill.

"Well, I should get going. Bye Nico." I said as walked over to him and gave him a hug. When I pulled away, all the guys were had a mischievous smile on their faces.

I got on Kawasaki, kicked it to life and left.

**A/N: I'm SO sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy with school (that's been the excuse for each chapter on an update huh?) and I recently started to go to CCD. So I'll be busy even more. But I'll try to update now more often if I get that chance. Until next chapter you guys. Don't forget to review. Thanks! :-***


End file.
